


I Mean It

by Lunneus



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, how that scene should have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: He wishes things could go back to the way they were. When they were just normal teenagers doing normal teenage things and not dealing with evil digimon and whatever else was going on in Eden.He was the one who ruined that, though.There's no way things can be normal again.Or can they?





	I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been teased one too many times with heavily implied male romance and then had it snatched away from me.
> 
> Now I'm FIXING IT.   
> I'm fixing THAT SCENE. 
> 
> completely un-beta'd and written in like 45 minutes lol

“Hey, I love you.”

 

The words shook Yu to his core. It made something warm rise up amongst the coldness he felt as having betrayed his one and only friend, at having made his life hell. He remained silent, sure that this was some elaborate ruse, like that ‘case’ he asked Keisuke to take a few weeks back. 

 

He wishes things could go back to the way they were. When they were just normal teenagers doing normal teenage things and not dealing with evil digimon and whatever else was going on in Eden. 

 

He was the one who ruined that, though, because he was selfish; because he wanted Keisuke to himself; because his admiration and longing for Keisuke became twisted and warped. This was all his fault. The last thing he deserved was ‘love.’

 

The silenced dragged on as he waited for Keisuke to take it back, or pull a joke, anything. 

 

But it never happened. 

 

Instead, Yu felt warm hands gently touch his face, lifting his eyes from the ground to look at Keisuke’s completely serious face. No hint or a coy smile or smirk or anything. He was completely straight faced like all the other times he’d lavish Yu in compliments and sentiments. So did he really…?

 

“N-No. You… you don’t mean that. You can’t mean that. Did you not hear anything I said? Anything He said? I’m just as bad as he was…” Yu averted his eyes and tried, weakly, to pull back. There was no way someone was that kind, that loving and forgiving, it just wasn’t possible. Keisuke didn’t mean it. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. 

 

Despite Yu’s efforts, however meek, to escape, Keisuke wasn’t about to let him slip away again. He retracted his hands for just a moment to grip his friend’s shoulders, squeezing them firmly as he looked Yu straight in the eyes. “Yu, I love you.”

 

Yu felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes. Was it even possible to cry in Eden? He didn’t know. He didn’t know, but he was surely about to find out.

 

Sure enough, Keisuke’s unwavering gaze finally broke him. He collapsed forward and cried into Keisuke’s chest. He didn’t know if the tears were really forming, but he could feel them all the same. He could feel them and the tremors that wracked his body, and the small little flicker of hope that maybe Keisuke did really love him. That feeling was the most painful of all. 

 

Yu felt Keisuke’s arms wrap around him tightly, holding him close as he cried into Keisuke’s jacket. He didn’t know how long he sat there with Keisuke. A few minutes? Some hours? People have been known to stay logged into Eden for a few days even. He didn’t know how long he was there, but Keisuke stayed with him the whole time, telling him ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’m here’ and ‘I do mean it’ until Yu’s sobs turned into quiet sniffles and then into a somewhat comfortable silence. 

 

Eventually, Yu lifted his head from Keisuke’s chest, noting that the fabric wasn’t damp in the slightest.

 

“...So you can’t cry in Eden.” Yu mumbled out loud as he loosened the death grip he had around Keisuke’s sides, instead just loosely draping his arms around his waist.

 

“Hah, that’s the first thing you think about? You were always the observational type.” Keisuke said with a chuckle, his resting lightly around Yu’s shoulders as they fell back into their usually banter. 

 

“Well, someone has to observe something. You’d overlook something even if it was right in front of you.” Finally, Yu cracked a little smile. This is what he’d wanted, for things to go back to how they were. 

 

“I dunno, you’re pretty hard to overlook.”

 

Yu tensed up again and, in response, Keisuke tightened his arms around Yu’s shoulders again. 

 

“It’s true. I never overlooked you I just… I had this weird feeling that things were gonna get bad. And I didn't know who K was or what he was capable of. I never overlooked you, I just didn’t want to put you at risk. Apparently I didn’t do a very good job though.” Keisuke laughed ruefully but continued. “I mean… if something were to happen to you because of me… I don’t even know.”

 

So that was it, huh. 

 

Keisuke just wanted to keep him safe and yet, Yu went out of his way to make things harder than they needed to be. A large, overwhelming part of him felt terrible about this but… a smaller, but somehow equally overwhelming part was glad that Keisuke cared. That he really did mean what he said.

 

Maybe things could go back to normal or maybe even be better than before. 

 

“Hey, Keisuke?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> games with soft sad boys also make me soft and sad (and hella gay)
> 
> also is this the first hacker's memory fanfic?? holy hECK  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
